The Angel Gabriel
by mayat09
Summary: Evelyn Belacqua is a college student who is down on her luck after her boyfriend cheats on her. Luckily, a stranger comes along to lift her spirits. Gabriel Grey is not Sylar in this story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Lyn trudged on through the cold and snowy mess that had accumulated over Christmas break. She was back at school and she cursed under her breath, angry she hadn't decided to drive to her next class. She repositioned her bag and started walking faster, wary of the dark clouds billowing above her. She hadn't checked the weather, either.

"Hey!" Lyn didn't bother turning around; she didn't ever meet anyone she knew coming this way. "Hey!" the voice called again. This time, she chanced a quick look back and saw someone jogging towards her. Or at least, it had to be her because she was the only person around (and probably the only person dumb enough to walk through the snow in freezing weather to get to a class ten minutes away.)

The person caught up. He was taller than she was with dark hair haphazardly spiked into a short fauxhawk. She couldn't place his face, though she might have seen him in class before or something.

"Hi," he said, joining her side. He was clean-shaven, though she could see the stubble of a rushed morning on his cheek. "You don't remember," he realized.

She gave him a look and didn't stop walking. She wasn't much in the mood for being hit on. The next class she had was with Damien and she was already dreading every moment of it. He had tried calling her only once; it made her even angrier.

"You saved me," the boy reminded her lamely, "from those guys at the beginning of break."

The boy's face still wasn't clicking, but Lyn hadn't really taken a good look at the kid that Peter's gang had bullied. "Can I help you?" Lyn asked.

The boy frowned and even faltered a step. He ran to catch up again and said, "Well, I never got to thank you!"

Lyn couldn't help but grin. "You're welcome," she said. She turned down the path and crossed the street. She could see the huge building that held her class, but it was still a seven-minute walk.

To her annoyance, the kid was still following her. "What do you want?" she asked. She pulled her scarf farther up her neck.

"Can't I get a name?" he asked.

She gave him a look and answered, "Lyn."

"Lyn. Is that short for something?"

"What? You want my biography, too?" They were passing under the huge oak tree where all the obnoxious jocks that played football hung around and wolf-whistled at girls in tight jeans.

"No, I-…" The kid seemed to falter as he eyed the few jocks still huddled around the tree wearing their letterman jackets. He looked down at his feet and even seemed to shrink a little.

Nothing the kid had said yet interested Lyn as much as his actions then. She was going to ask what was wrong with him until one of the jocks yelled, "Hey, look who it is!"

Lyn looked up, interested. None of the jocks had ever paid her any mind because they all knew Damien and they knew how rich and powerful he was. His father was the one who gave them their football scholarships, after all. Then she realized they weren't looking at her, they were looking at the kid.

"_Gay_-briel," one of them jeered. The rest laughed. Lyn was thoroughly confused; she hadn't heard this sort of taunting since high school.

One of the jocks said something quieter and the rest burst into uncontrolled laughter. They got up from the picnic table they'd been sitting on and made their way towards Lyn and who she could only guess was Gabriel.

"The ass pirate's got a girlfriend," said one of the jocks. He was the tallest and had dark, tanned skin. Lyn half wondered if they allowed men to tan at salons.

"Hey, you're Damien's girl," one of the other, smaller jocks said. He had blond hair and Lyn thought she remembered him from one of Damien's many parties he hosted.

"Nah, they broke up, man," said the first jock. He was staring at Lyn lustfully and she scowled back. He laughed loudly. "Fair game," he said. He took a piece of her hair and let it fall through his fingers.

She looked disgusted and said, "Come on," to Gabriel. "We're going."

Gabriel followed her for three steps before one of the other jocks – the largest, by far – stopped them in their tracks.

"I'm going to be late to class," she said lamely. She wasn't scared, just more or less annoyed.

"We'll write you a note," the main jock said again. "Come on. Hang with us for awhile." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She didn't blink an eye.

"Stand back, Gabriel," Lyn said. She pushed away from the jock forcefully and he let her go with a laugh.

"What are you going to do?" he asked with goading laughter in his eyes. Lyn stepped back a few feet, as did Gabriel, though he didn't know why. Suddenly, the great oak tree shook as if a forceful wind had swept across campus and it dropped feet of snow on all of the jocks. Lyn and Gabriel were just out of reach of the snow.

"Come on," Lyn said. She walked for another ten seconds before she heard the main jock yell angrily, "Come back here you slut!"

She reeled around and he was coming towards her, just as angry as she. He stopped in front of her and said, "Maybe Damien was right. You'd make a lousy girlfriend. To be honest, I would've slept with Katrina, too."

Lyn punched him square in the jaw.

"Jesus!" the jock exclaimed, clutching the side of his face. "You're crazy!" He backed away and returned to the rest of the jocks.

Lyn was pleased. She hadn't planned to release so much anger before class. But as silly as it seemed, the words that the jock had said hurt worse than anything.

"Wow," Gabriel said as they walked farther on. "That was incredible."

"If you weren't here, they wouldn't even have been a problem!" Lyn snapped. Apparently, she hadn't gotten rid of all of her pent up anger.

Gabriel looked hurt and she sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm wound up." She rubbed her knuckles. They were red.

"Right," Gabriel agreed. It started to snow.

"Damn," Lyn muttered, pulling her jacket closer.

"Why did you walk, anyway?" he asked. Lyn held her tongue so as not to scream. It started to hail.

"Ouch!" Lyn yelped as a golf-ball sized piece of hail hit her head.

"Not good," Gabriel announced. "Where are you going?"

"The science building," Lyn said, putting her arms over her head.

"Are you kidding?" Gabriel asked. "Come on, follow me. My dorm's right over there." He pointed to a row of senior dorms.

Lyn hesitated. "I'm not creepy, I promise," Gabriel said. Lyn nodded and they switched directions and headed toward the dorms. As they stepped inside the warmth, Lyn was grateful of at least one choice that day.

"I'm Gabriel by the way," he said as he took off his jacket and hung it on a coat rack. The dorm was large and filled with comfy furniture.

"Are you an RA?" Lyn asked, taking off her coat, scarf, and gloves.

Gabriel nodded. "I've got the whole place to myself."

"Lucky," Lyn said with a smile. She walked into the main area and looked around. There was a bedroom or something down a short hallway and a bathroom. A kitchen stood off to the side.

"You were incredible back there, you know," he said. "I know those guys from high school. They never grew up."

"Are you gay?" Lyn asked bluntly.

Gabriel laughed and took a seat on the couch. She sat across from him on the loveseat. "No. I even have a girlfriend, surprisingly."

"Surprisingly?" Lyn inquired. She'd thought a lot of things about this kid, but one of them wasn't ugly.

He shrugged. "Do you want anything?" he asked, remembering his hospitality.

"I'm all right."

"So are you…" Gabriel paused. "You're special, aren't you?" Lyn raised an eyebrow. "I mean…" He hesitated. "You have certain _abilities_, don't you?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

He held out his hand. A ball of what looked like little lightning bolts zapped around his palm.

"Electricity?" Lyn asked, leaning forward. Gabriel nodded. The lightning disappeared and the lights in the room flicked off then on again. "Handy," Lyn commented.

"Your turn," Gabriel said.

"Maybe I'll keep mine a secret. You were stupid enough to go first."

"Hey! Not fair!"

Lyn rolled her eyes. She held out her own hand and the TV remote that was sitting on the table four feet away flew into her hand.

"You can attract stuff?" Gabriel guessed.

She threw the remote in the air and it hung there, as if suspended by invisible ropes.

"Telekinesis!" he exclaimed happily. "That is so cool. Can you pick up heavier things?"

"I can pretty easily pick up a car. But I haven't tried much else," Lyn said. She caught the remote as it fell.

"No wonder that gang is afraid of you," Gabriel wondered.

"So if you have the ability to electrocute people, why do you let those jocks and that gang pick on you?" Lyn asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "I wait until it's absolutely necessary," he said. "And the jocks aren't a threat. They don't bother me."

"I don't believe that for a second," Lyn said. "What's the story?"

"Oh no," Gabriel said, holding up his hands. "I was stupid enough to go first last time. Now it's your turn. Who's Damien? They didn't mean Damien McKenzie…" Lyn looked guilty. "_You're_ Evelyn Belacqua?"

"I'm not a damned celebrity!" she snapped, getting defensive. Though she practically was. Everyone knew who Damien was; he was important and rich and enviable. And Evelyn was his tragically beautiful and slightly awkward girlfriend. She could only assume most people who associated themselves with the McKenzie's thought Damien kept Lyn around as his community service project. They were always looking at her and treating her like the family pet; she was perfectly acceptable to be around, but never to engage in conversation with.

But Damien had treated her differently. He was sweet and attentive and loving. He understood her and listened to her when she complained about school or her dad or her lack of friends. God, she missed him.

"Well, really you are," Gabriel said.

She hated him.

"Sorry. You don't want to talk about it," Gabriel realized.

"We broke up," Lyn pushed on. She should've stopped. Gabriel was a complete stranger and she normally didn't open up to anyone but Jack or her dad. And Damien. "He cheated on me."

"Why?"

Lyn was taken aback. Of course she had thought about why they'd broken up. She and Jack had spoken about it, but how would she explain that to Gabriel?

"She was prettier," Lyn guessed. She sighed. "That's not true. Damien was a lot of things, but he wasn't superficial."

"Well, he sounds pretty superficial to me…"

"He wasn't," Lyn said softly. "He was privileged. But that didn't make him any less loving or understanding."

"Then why did he do it?"

"I don't know," she answered lamely. "Because I wouldn't have sex with him," she added to her own surprise. It got quiet. "So he slept with another girl. She _was_ prettier. She was blond."

"Katrina," Gabriel stated, remembering the jock's words.

Lyn flinched at the name. "Tommy's sister."

"You can stop," Gabriel offered. "I didn't really need to know… I pried."

"You asked," Lyn corrected. "I don't mind. It feels better to talk about it."

"What about your friends? Don't they know?" he asked.

She laughed humorlessly. "The thing about dating Damien is… was… every girl is jealous of you and every guy is either envious of Damien or scared of getting near you."

"I'm not," Gabriel replied with a small smile.

"And I'm not with Damien anymore."

"So you don't have _any_ friends."

"Not here. My best friend is Jack. But, he's back at home."

"Which is where?" Gabriel asked. One of the greatest things Lyn realized about Gabriel was that he wasn't asking to keep the conversation going, he was asking because he sincerely cared. She was grateful for it.

"New Jersey," she replied. "Montclair."

"Is that where your family is?"

"My dad. That's it." She didn't want him prying farther into her family life.

He seemed to take the hint and said, "All right. My turn. Though there's really nothing to tell."

"Why do they call you gay?" Lyn asked.

Gabriel grinned. "I dressed up as Posh Spice once in high school. It was a bet."

Lyn started crying she was laughing so hard. It wasn't that the story was that funny (it was), it was that she hadn't laughed truly since she broke up with Damien.

"All right, all right, it wasn't _that_ funny," Gabriel said, though he was laughing, too.

Lyn wiped a tear away and coughed.

"Are you a freshman?" he asked. She nodded. "How old are you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm eighteen. Why?"

"You're so small." He smiled.

"Hey. I resent that," Lyn said. "You're just super tall."

He laughed. "All right, munchkin."

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't heard that one everyday of my life." Her phone rang. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked at who it was. "Hi Jack," she answered.

"Lyn! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm here."

"You're here?" Lyn looked up at Gabriel apologetically. "What do you mean?"

"I'm at your school! The dean wanted me here earlier," he explained.

"Oh. Oh my gosh! Um. You know where my dorm is? Meet me there. It'll only be two minutes."

"Sure thing."

They hung up.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel. My friend just transferred here and he's here much earlier than I thought he would be."

Gabriel smiled warmly. "That's quite all right. The weather's holding back now, anyway." He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he didn't so Lyn got up.

"Thank you for letting me bother you," she said. "It was very kind."

He laughed. "You're too polite. Get out of here." He stood and followed her to the door. She said thanks again and left. He closed the door behind her.

The weather was looking marginally more agreeable. She walked quickly, afraid Jack would be waiting in the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lyn!" She turned to her right, where the voice had come from.

"Damien," she breathed. His blond hair was perfect – not a hair out of place – and compared with his handsome model-esque face. He was older; not just in age, but also in the way he carried himself. He was beautiful. She could see his eyes from twenty feet away – it had always been her favorite part of him. He had bright blue eyes that were so warm and chilling at the same time. Beautiful.

He walked towards her and stopped a foot away. It was quiet for a moment, both refusing to speak first. Lyn won.

"I tried to call," he said.

"Once."

"I didn't want to bother you." His voice was monotonous, but she could tell he was struggling with something. "I'm sorry."

Lyn shook her head slowly. "I don't believe you," she said.

"It wasn't what it looked like, Lyn! She was…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"You can't talk your way out of this one. You can't pay your way out or bribe someone or use your influence to change my mind. You cheated on me, Damien!"

"I know! It was… it was really stupid." He took her hand and though she tried to pull away, he held it fast. "I love you, Evelyn. You know that's true. You know it. And I was stupid. I was reckless! I wanted…" He let go of her hand and stepped back. "I am forced into this structured life where everything I do is watched and judged. Every moment of it. I broke the rules. I wanted to feel _bad_."

Lyn scoffed loudly. "And you expect me to just _forgive you_ because you wanted to feel _bad_? That's it? God, Damien! Most people go and drink underage… or – or drive fast! Or go skydiving! Not sleep with their best friend's sister!"

"She was… She came over and I couldn't… she pushed herself onto me!"

"I find that hard to believe," Lyn snapped in a stone cold voice. "Since you lied to me about when you were leaving."

"I…" He didn't have a lie for that one, apparently. "I love you, Lyn. You have to believe me."

"Maybe you did at one point," Lyn said. "But not now. Not anymore. I've got to go, Damien…"

"Lyn… don't. Please. I need you."

"Don't call me," she said. She turned and walked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't try and follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was made easier with the addition of Jack to Lyn's school day. Jack wasn't supposed to have transferred until the next semester, but the dean seemed to have changed his mind.

"Have you talked to Damien?" Jack asked, leaning back into Lyn's couch, eyes glued to the TV screen where his character in Oblivion was throwing fire at a troll.

Lyn's jaw tightened. Her roommate Jasmine was staring just as intently at the TV screen.

"Wait. I thought you just came from that way," she said, pointing at the screen.

"Nah. This is the way out," Jack replied. "Oh God! I'm being attacked!"

More tapping came from his remote. Jasmine giggled.

"Not since I told him off," Lyn answered absentmindedly. She studied Jasmine. She just realized…

"I think you're going to die," Jasmine said to Jack.

"No faith," Jack said with a smile.

Lyn wondered how long Jasmine had liked Jack… He'd only been at college for a week.

There was a knock at their door. Lyn frowned. "Is that for you, Jaz?" Jasmine shook her head without looking away from the TV.

Lyn shrugged and got the door.

"Hi Evelyn."

"Gabriel! Hi!" Lyn stepped back to let him in, but he shook his head.

"I was actually wondering if we could, um, go somewhere?" He shuffled awkwardly.

"Um. Yeah, that's fine." Lyn studied his face for a while. "Are you okay?"

He laughed humorlessly.

"I'll get my jacket," Lyn said. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch. As she put it on, Jack turned and gave her a look.

"It's feels pretty bad… But not… so bad. I can't explain. Be back soon, okay?" Jack looked seriously at her.

"Yes, _Mom_." Lyn rolled her eyes. She joined Gabriel and closed the door behind them.

"So what's up?" Lyn asked as they walked a bit.

"Emily and I broke up."

"What?" Lyn stopped for a moment. "What happened?"

"Um. I kind of… told her something she didn't want to hear."

"Which is…?"

He gave Lyn a look. It was pitiful.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said quickly, putting her hands out. "I'm prying."

"No. It's not that." He looked ahead. "I told her I didn't love her."

"Well then… I would probably not appreciate that, either. You guys have been dating for a while, right?"

"Six months," he said. "But that's not all I told her. I also told her I liked someone else."

Lyn frowned. "Gabriel, I-."

He held up his hand. "It's you, Lyn. I like you. And before you say anything, I just want to say something. I know it's a little sudden-."

"We've known each other for a week," Lyn said tonelessly.

"Right," he agreed awkwardly. "Which is why it's really weird. I'm not like this normally. It takes me a long time to even _begin_ to like someone. But not with you. I feel like I know you. I've never felt like this before, and that's got to mean something, right?"

Lyn sighed and stopped. Gabriel turned towards her. "I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"Yeah. You are. Emily is…"

"Heartbroken," Gabriel finished guiltily. "I know. I was cruel. Really cruel."

Lyn nodded and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I can't be anything to you."

"That's all right!" Gabriel said quickly. "I realize it's extremely sudden and insane. I knew you would probably want to get to know me first. And I, you."

"That's not it," Lyn said. "I just broke up with someone who I _really_ loved."

"He cheated on you," Gabriel said plainly. Lyn winced. "I mean… Sorry. I didn't mean that to come out so… bluntly."

"It's not just that," Lyn said, feeling defensive now. "There are things about me that, trust me on this, you would run the other way if you knew."

"I don't believe that for a second," Gabriel replied. "Nothing could ruin what I think of you!"

"You're obsessive," Lyn said. "I've got to get back." She turned to walk away, but Gabriel grabbed her arm.

"Please wait," he said. "I… I pictured this going much better in my head… But…"

Lyn tilted her head to the side as she stared up at him in the darkness. His eyes looked black in the limited light, but she could see they were sad, desperate even. He leaned in slightly and when she didn't move, he kissed her. It was a new, different experience. Lyn noted the difference between Damien's lips and Gabriel's. Damien had always seemed so uptight, Lyn was always shocked how passionate he was able to be. But, Gabriel was different. He was aware and smooth. He was practiced, she realized with disdain. She pulled back slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the _hell_?"

Lyn flipped around. Standing twenty feet away was Emily. For the past week, when Lyn would walk with Gabriel to the science hall, Emily would occasionally join them.

"Oh no," Gabriel breathed behind Lyn. "Emily…" he said louder.

"I _knew_ it was her!" she screamed with disgust.

"We're not together," Lyn said lamely.

Emily scoffed. "That's definitely not what that looked like!"

"I can be with whomever I choose," Gabriel said sternly.

"You left me for _her_, though?" Emily was walking towards them.

"Don't talk to me like I'm not here!" Lyn snapped. Emily was a head taller, but Lyn knew she could hold her own.

Emily stopped in front of Lyn, about to say something. Then, her fist flew back. Lyn held up a hand instinctually. Emily's fist froze as if it had hit something it was now stuck to.

"What?" Emily stared at her fist, perplexed.

"Lyn…" Gabriel said nervously.

Emily's attention snapped to Lyn. "You… You're like Gabriel. You're _both_ freaks, aren't you?"

Lyn let Emily's fist fall. "Maybe you should just go," Lyn said monotonously.

"I hope you'll be happier with your _whore_," Emily spat. She turned and walked away, disappearing around a corner.

"I'm so sorry about that," Gabriel said quickly.

"I need to go," Lyn responded.

"Um. I'll see you tomorrow?" Gabriel felt awful about how that night had gone.

"Yeah. Yeah, you'll see me," Lyn said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure?" Lyn asked again. Jaz nodded.

"I'm certain. Emily came here looking for you and as she was leaving, I purposefully touched her hand. Jack had given me that look," Jaz said.

"I could tell there was more to it than she was just angry," Jack said. "She was guilty, too."

"She's been sleeping with some other guy that is most definitely _not_ Gabriel. No offense to dear Gabe, but this guy was _ripped_. Not bad looking, either." Jaz grinned.

"For how long? Could you tell?" Lyn asked. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch.

"Months, maybe?" Jaz guessed. "It's not like they're on a regular schedule… but… it was definitely while she and Gabe were dating." Jaz's ability seemed to have come in handy in more ways than one.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jack asked.

Lyn sighed. "It's not my business," she said.

"Are you kidding?" Jaz asked, incredulous. "This guy is going around thinking he broke up with his girlfriend, broke her heart, for another girl he's only known a week. If he knew, it'd be much easier for him."

"That's not the point," Lyn said.

"I'd want to know," Jack offered.

"Yeah, but we're best friends. It's different."

"I'd want Jaz to tell me, then," he said. "And we only met a week ago!"

"Whatever," Lyn said, rubbing her eyes. "I need to go to sleep. I've got morning classes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Gabriel, Emily was cheating you. Gabriel… Gabe… Emily was… Emily is cheating…" Lyn sighed and continued walking. She had been practicing how she might tell Gabriel about the information she picked up the previous night.

"Hey!" she heard from behind her. She turned and saw Gabriel jogging up. "I didn't know if I was going to see you or not…"

Lyn grinned. "I'm not scared by you, yet," she said.

He looked extremely relieved.

"Emily was cheating on you," she said, staring up at him. He stopped suddenly. Lyn turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked. Lyn couldn't figure his emotions.

"She um… Well, you know my roommate, Jaz? She's like us. She has an ability. She can tell someone's secrets just by touching them."

"She touched Emily?" Gabriel asked.

"Emily came to the dorm looking for me before she found us…"

"And you're sure?"

"I'm sorry," Lyn said. "I know how that feels…"

"It feels… terrible," Gabriel said painfully. "I mean… how long?"

"Jaz said… maybe months? But it could have been less. The time thing can be difficult to know."

"Months," Gabriel repeated. "With… with who?"

"Jaz didn't recognize him. But he was apparently very… muscular." Lyn looked sorry.

"Richard," Gabriel said.

"Who?"

"The other RA."

"Oh," Lyn said. "Um. I'm really sorry."

"Was I not good enough?" he asked plainly.

"I ask myself that every day," Lyn replied.

"But you're perfect," Gabriel responded. "I'm… well, where to begin?"

"You're too hard on yourself," Lyn said.

"Oh yeah? Name one good quality," Gabriel said, obviously depressed.

"I can name tons," Lyn replied. They continued walking. "You're dangerously handsome, intelligent, clever, funny as hell." Lyn looked up at him. "And you're a damn good kisser."

He laughed out loud. "I don't know about the dangerously handsome part, but I'll take the rest."

Lyn laughed with him. "I'm sorry. This might seem random, but could you make a lightning ball thing again? I've been thinking about this for a while…"

He looked nervous. "Here? What if someone sees?"

"No one's out, Gabe. It's thirty degrees and seven in the morning."

"Um… it's just that… I don't normally use my ability… ever."

"Please?"

"You think you're so cute," he said unconvincingly.

Lyn batted her eyes and smiled widely.

"Fine," he said. He held out his hand and a golf ball sized lightning ball appeared.

Lyn put her hand forward and pulled with her powers. The ball floated out of Gabriel's hand and into the air between them. Lyn concentrated hard and tried expanding the little ball of energy. It vibrated and shot into a tree where a perfectly round hole appeared in the trunk.

"Oh my God," Lyn said, wide-eyed.

"Nice," Gabriel said as they watched the hole smoke.

"We should go," Lyn squeaked. They sped up and around the side of a building. As soon as they were out of sight of any of the dorm rooms, Lyn burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

"You could have hurt someone!" Gabriel whispered urgently, though he was smiling widely, too.

"Oh my _God_ that was so cool!"

"Cool?" Gabriel repeated. "You're kidding, right?"

Lyn laughed, clutching her side. She coughed. She placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. It was a ragged breath. Using her powers, she focused on her lungs and opened them farther.

"Are you all right?" Gabriel asked, looking worried.

"Asthma," Lyn said.

Gabriel looked skeptical. "Do you need something?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and coughed some more. "I'll be okay," she said. She was lying. And every time she told someone she was going to be okay, it killed her. Because no one knew she considered it a lie. No one knew she wasn't ever going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad!" Lyn exclaimed happily as she opened the door to her dorm.

"Dare!" He held out his arms dramatically.

She laughed and hugged him.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"It's only been two weeks, Dad," Lyn said.

"Feels like three," he said.

They let go and Lyn looked around. Jaz and Jack were talking about some video game Lyn hadn't heard of before.

"Um. Dad, this is Jasmine."

"We've met," Lyn's dad said with a smile. Jaz nodded knowingly.

"How long have you been here?" Lyn asked.

"Oh… fifteen minutes or so."

"Well, sit. Do you want anything? I haven't eaten yet…"

"Let's go out," her dad suggested, taking a seat.

"Sure," Lyn said with a smile.

The door opened and Gabriel stepped in. "Lyn, you left your book in the science hall again," he said.

Lyn came back from the kitchen. "Oh. Thank you. I'll remember it one day. Um." She turned to her dad, who was looking thoroughly interested. "Gabriel this is… my dad. And Dad, this is Gabriel."

"Hi Mr. Belacqua. It's nice to finally meet you. I didn't know you were coming up," Gabriel said with a polite smile.

"Neither did I," Lyn said pointedly.

"I like surprise visits better," Mr. Belacqua said with an evil grin. He stood and shook Gabriel's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Gabriel. Lyn and I were just thinking about going out for lunch. You should join us."

"I would be delighted," Gabriel said.

Lyn frowned. "But it's your first time up, Dad. Don't you want time to spend with your daughter?" She gave her dad a look. Nothing he had planned was good.

He put his arm around Gabriel, who looked shocked. "Plenty of time for that, dear. I want to get to know Gabriel, here."

"Dad. Please stop," Lyn said, burying her face in her hands.

"Am I embarrassing?" he asked innocently.

"I dislike you," she said with a sigh. "Let's go." She turned to Jaz and Jack. "Be good, you two."

They grinned innocently.

"Have fun," Jack said with a smile.


End file.
